Silent Peaches
by Tsundere-Sunshine
Summary: What starts out as a night of just hanging out turns into an argument that only results in feelings getting hurt. A small argument, but one that both sides feel horrible for. Will they make up? ((Sucky summaries are sucky summaries QvQ)) For kido-tsubomi-kido on tumblr


***This is really cheesy in my opinion...gomen...anyway...I only own the story. KagePro and it's characters belong to Jin***

**Silent Peaches**

**Normal P.O.V**

At the moment...the two girls were just sitting there together on the couch...

They both wanted to see a movie together, since they were both board, and how Momo had begged for Kido to put one on, but they couldn't find any of the movies the Dan had bought for themselves. So they just both agreed to watch something on the actual TV.. Momo had been flipping through the channels, while Kido went out into the kitchen to make some food for the two of them...

Everything was going fine...

Both of them had been laughing at the stupid effects the movie used for the most part...and Momo was even ready to do what she had planned to do that night...

It was all...so perfect...

That is...until later in the movie...

"AH!", Kido cried out, jumping behind the big couch in their living a room as the screen was filled with a bright orange. At first, the young star was really confused as to why the normally calm leader freaked out in the way she did...

But then she remembered how she died...

"Danchou...it's just a movie. Nothing is really on fire.", she told her, going behind the couch to offer comfort for her friend. It was rare to see her leader like this...and when it happened, you knew something was wrong.

So she just started to sing under her breath...trying to make her feel better...

"I-I know...", she let out shakily, wiping a stray tear that was coming down her cheek as she tried to keep herself together. She recognized that it was a movie...but that didn't change the fact that it reminded her of that day...the day she lost her precious sister..."But...it still brings up some stuff..."

"That was y-"

"That was what Momo?"

"You...died years ago. So I was just going to say...it shouldn't bother you as much...you...should have recovered at least somewhat..."

"Alright then...I would like to ask you something then."

"Y-yes?"

"Have you recovered from when you drowned with your dad!?"

"Tsk...", Momo practically spat out, feeling a little angry towards her dear friend now. Why would she even bring something like that up!? She blamed herself for it everyday...everyday was a constant reminder of what she did to her dad...it's not like she needed to be reminded of it...she didn't need to be reminded at all..."Thanks for reminding me."

"Mo-"

"It's not like I blame myself or anything! Like, why would I ever do something like that?!"

"C-calm down."

"So I'm fine with being reminded...reminded of how I caused my own father's demise. Perfectly fine with that!"

"Hey! Don't throw this in my face! You were the one who gave the excuse that my death was years ago!"

"So!?"

"DO YOU NOT EXPECT ME TO GET MAD AND BRING IT UP!?", she shouted at the idol, a vein popping up on her head as she ran up into her bedroom so that no one would have to see her abnormal tears, not that she thought they mattered to the other red eyed one in the room anyway...

"Did something happen in here?", Shintaro questioned, walking into the now quiet living room, only to see his younger sister...pretty angry looking you would like to add. "Um...did something happen in here?"

"Oh, unless you count danchou bring up our dad dying, no. Nothing happened."

"Momo?"

"Like, why would you do that!? She knows how it effects me!"

"MOMO."

"WHAT SHINTARO!?"

"...Did you do anything or say anything to her first?"

"What!? N-"

"Momo."

"Ha...maybe I mentioned how her death was years ago when she had a freak out over this fire scene in the movie...", she mumbled to her brother, puffing her cheeks out as she put her hands behind her back. What was the big deal with that though? It was all those years ago...does it still bother her that much?

"Momo...she had a right to blow up at you.", Shintaro told his naïve sister, sighing as he put his hands in his pockets. He felt bad for his sister...but if she brought up Kido's death first...then...

"None of you two should have brought that subject up...both of you were immature in this situation...but if you did it first, you need to apologize first..."

"But-"

"NOW!"

"...Fine...I'll go talk to her...", Momo fumed as she turned her back to him, walked over to the stairs, and went up them to get to her leader's room. She still didn't see the problem with this at all...but if she didn't apologize, she would never hear the end of it from her brother...

And she didn't really want to hear it from him...

"Kido...open up...now.."

"…"

"I know that you're in there, so you might as well let me in."

"…"

"Ha...look, I'm...I'm really sorry. Just, please? I want to talk to you..."

"...F-fine...", the leader said to the other one, getting up in her room, and opening the door for the idol. She didn't see what the girl needed to talk about with her, but she decided that nothing could get much worse...right? "What do you want?"

"Look. I want to say I'm sorry...I shouldn't have handled that matter lightly.", she told the leader, walking in and sitting down on her bed with her. She didn't realize how much it had hurt her friend...until she saw how red and puffy her cheeks had gotten.

She didn't realize how much it ad affected her friend until now...and that made her feel terrible.

"...I shouldn't have brought up your dad..."

"I brought up the topic of our deaths first."

"That doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"You're right...I've been living with the guilt for years anyway...so it shouldn't be that big deal by now...", she told Momo, bringing her knees up to her chest. She lived with the guilt all the time...so it shouldn't matter too much...she makes herself think about it a lot anyway...she wants to suffer...she wants this world to get back at her for taking away the life that was rightfully her sisters...

"That shouldn't matter!", she exclaimed, grabbing the other's girls hands, and making her look at her. It was bad enough that she felt bad after seeing how hard the normally collected leader had been crying...

Now this put her on an even bigger guilt trip...

"I shouldn't have brought it u-"

"I deserve to feel this pain! I shouldn't be the one here...yet I am!", she finally admitted. For years, she kept those feelings deep within her mind...hopefully to never see the light of day...but now...the thoughts broken free...

"…", Momo couldn't even find anything to say back to the broken girl, so instead, she got closer and hugged her close. "Danchou...that's not true. If you weren't the one who came back, none of us would've met you."

"But that wouldn't mean anything since none of you would know me..."

"But I am so happy to have known you! I don't want to know how it feels to not have met you."

"But...why?"

"Because...I really care about you...", she told her, gripping her shorts as she said this. She cared about her a lot...a lot more then the other girl would ever know..."I have...become quite fond of you..."

"But...how? How have you become fond o-"

"Can't someone love another human being!?"

"What...?", Kido questioned as Momo covered her mouth. Did the idol just...confess to her? Did...she really just... "Momo?"

"I-I-I...uhhh...yes...yes, I truly feel this way. I feel like you honestly care about me. Most people I have met recently have either been wanting to hang out with me for either my looks, or for the fact that I am an idol...but then you came by randomly one day."

"What...?

"...You wanted to be around me to help...and I really appreciated that. But...as I hung out with you more and more...I started feeling differently...the friendship was still there...but...I guess...you were able to make me fall for you."

"…"

"I'm sorry...it's pr-", Momo was saying, until she felt a pair of arms around herself. And as she looked in front of her, she soon realized who's arms they were... "K-Kido?"

"I...I...I really care about you too..."

"...What?"

"We...haven't really had a constant source of happiness since...our sister died. And...you came...and...I guess...I sort of got attached to you because of that..."

"...Then...let me be here...to still be that source.", the idol beamed, holding the leader even closer to her after that last phrase...not really wanting to leave the position they were currently in...

After all...it felt nice...to be hugging the one she cared about the most...

***Reviews are much appreciated ^^ So please R&R. Point out mistakes, or just let me know if you liked it or not ^^***


End file.
